Another Day, Another Dream
by ClockworkScales
Summary: First fanfiction I ever put online. It was originally published in 2006-11-12, the second chapter added later. Here is my old summary: Edward Elric has run out of class for disrupting the class... again. He was followed to find out why... Summary for Ch2: Roy has awoken only to realize his dream was turning into reality...
1. In the Case of Edward Elric

_A/N (2013): I found a little gem on a very old account. My first ever fanfiction I published online! It's cheesy and kind of bad, but maybe you'll like it. I found it nostalgic and silly. It was original published online on FicWad under the username _Sakura_ in 2006 - the fanfiction has now been erased! I included the author's notes as well. I just prefer to keep my stories in one place. Fun fact: I didn't proof read until a few years later... and here I am! I still rush through stories though.  
_

* * *

Author's Note: Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction, i didn't really feel like writting a giant story with a complexe plot, and this hasn't been proof read, so here it is, and it's not very long. But i hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Oh yes and these characters don't belong to me, they're all from Fullmetal Alchemist :).

"Winry! What did you think of class?"

"Same as usual."

It was a bright, sunny day at the local school grounds, the blossoming flowers of spring were swaying with wind leaving a sweet, refreshing burst of color in the clear sky.

Edward Elric, a short, blonde haired high school student was going through his last year of high school (year 10), and so, his hormones were running high. His heart was struck by the arrow carelessly thrown by Winry Rockbell, the young girl skimming her eyes through the crowd, looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Ed asked her, trying to follow her gaze and seek eyes on that unfamiliar face.

"He's a good friend of mine." Winry made a hand gesture to show that she was too busy searching to look at him.

"He's?" Ed's eyebrow twitched, "Who's He?"

Winry laughed, "No need to get so uptight."

"Who's being uptight?" Ed demanded. Winry shook her head, letting her golden hair flying wildly.

"Jeez Ed, he's just a childhood friend."

"And I'm not just a childhood friend?"

Winry didn't answer, she waved "Alphonse! Honey I was looking for you!"

Edward gasped, and he fell to his knees.

"Alphonse you traitor!"

"Sorry brother, she was all over me."

"All... All over you?!" Ed was dumbstruck, "Winry?! You?"

"I told you I liked tall guys Ed."

"No... no..." Edward moaned.

"Brother!? Brother?! What's the matter?"

"Would you mind explaining your behavior to sensei?"

"Yes Class Rep." Edward sighed, slightly out of it, he stood up at his desk, aware that many faces had turned to face him, he could feel their gaze tingling at his neck. His face went slightly pink.

"Oh, just spit it out, Edward!" a girl called across the classroom, he knew that voice, Winry.

"You traitor Alphonse!" Edward yelled, pointing his finger at his taller yet younger brother sitting besides him. Alphonse was bewildered, and he watched in incredulity as Ed picked up his school bag and stormed out of class, his face beet red.

"What?" Winry pondered out loud, "What an idiot." She stood up, "Sensei may I please go and see what's wrong with him?"

Sensei scratched his head, "Fine. But hurry up."

"Yes sir!" she bowed and dashed out of class, skirt flying up and leaving all the boys with bloody noses and red faces.

"Lucky bastard." They all mumbled in unison.

Edward was seen grumbling in anger and embarrassment in the school courtyard, lying on the grass underneath an apple tree (of which there were none).  
Winry caught sight of him and ran up to him.  
"Would you mind explaining what that was about? This wouldn't be the first time you have done this to everyone?"

Edward peered upwards at the girl, and then sat up, knocking his head against a low branch (a really low branch).

"Don't you remember your last dream that disrupted the class?" Winry queried, fingering at something at her left hand.

"Erm..." Edward struggled to remember, he had disrupted the class so many times before, then all of a sudden his face, was hidden by his hands, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Winry whispered into his ear, and kissed his cheek. "But you might want to apologize to Alphonse."

Edward nodded and lent forward, his lips brushing lightly against Winry's, a light kiss.

"I asked you if you would marry me in the future." Edward mumbled, "I do remember, I can't believe I was an idiot to forget."

Winry sighed, and hugged him, "So what was that dream you had?"

Edward took in a deep breath, "You really want to know?"

Winry tapped the diamond ring on her left hand, and winked, "Of course I do."

"Okay. I dreamed that..." He lent down to whisper in her ear, "you left me for Alphonse just because he was taller."

There was a large silence, in which an apple fell down from the tree and smacked Edward hard on the head. Winry laughed.

And so, they both got up, arm in arm and left back to class to receive their detention.

_sakura_'s other note: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed it! please if you have some time, you can review if you want, or email me if you have any comments or complaints :) id like to hear them!

* * *

_**A/N (2013):** Here are the 4 reviews from the old site for this chapter:_

(#) Ruri 2006-11-12 03:11:33 AM

Hey Sakura,  
This is pretty good, considering the fact that you're bored! But hey, I'm looking forward to your other fanficts, keep me posted!

Author's response

thanks alot! my first review ! **hugs** :P  
and keeping you posted, i can do that! :D

Another Day, Another Dream(#) ArwenUndomiel 2006-11-15 02:05:12 AM

Wow, you write so well! Not really being an anime fan, I didn't understand a word of the plot, but it seemed very well-constructed and definately well-written! Well done!

Author's response

Thank you sooo much!  
I didn't think you'd understand the plot, but thanks for reading it anyway :)  
oh yes and thanks again for the encouragement/kind words, etc, you know what i mean right? :P

Another Day, Another Dream(#) FlameAlchemist 2006-11-16 01:49:29 PM

hello this is a great story i love fullmetal alchemist and have written a fanfic on Edward and Winry please check it out its called Loving...waiting...Edward  
nice story by the way update soon!

Author's response

hi FlameAlchemist (Roy. hehe) :P thank you sooo much for your review, it means more than you think it does!  
I'll make sure to have a look at that fanfic of yours :) thanks again!

Another Day, Another Dream(#) Marie 2007-01-06 11:04:13 PM

Cute story. I loved the


	2. In the Case of Roy Mustang

_Sakura_'s note: hi everyone! I was going to leave the other story that way (on it's own), however I thought it would be fun to create a bunch of little stories, so far this is the second one. Actually it was... sorta at the request of FlameAlchemist. :) thank you all who reviewed last time, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first. (if you liked the first chapter anyway). Oh yes and these characters aren't mine, they belong to the Fullmetal Alchemist cast. Anyway here's the story! :

"This wouldn't be the first time this has happened..." Riza blushed deeply, it was so unlike her, yet, it suited her, her arms wrapped silently around the man's sturdy chest.

They were alone in the darkened office, the sound of dull voices and light coming from outside the corridor. They should be undisturbed there, at the Military; there was always something to do...

"There is nothing to do here..." grumbled Lt. Havoc.

"Yeah I know, this is so boring." Lt. Fuery agreed, picking at the corner of his desk.

"Now, now Riza, you know what I want." The man smirked.

"To get all female officers to wear mini skirts?" Riza snickered, "Yes I know that, Roy."

Roy Mustang laughed heartily, holding his co-worker closer to him.

"Yes and no..." he chortled, "I..."

He bent down on one of his knees, his hand moving quickly inside his suit, trying to find something, he grabbed a hold of a small box, his eyes glinting, he opened it and showed it to the flushed female, she gasped.

"It's... beautiful." She gazed in awe at the glinting ring, rubies beaming at her, she held Roy in a tight embrace tears swelling in her eyes, "Of course I'll marry you!"

The door suddenly clicked and Lt. Havoc's voice echoed around the warm room, "I'm sorry to have interrupted! Roy, you lucky bastard!"

Roy spun around, "You again! Do you enjoy doing this to me?"

Riza stood up importantly and fixed her uniform up. Lt Havoc grinned nervously.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Colonel Mustang, are you alright? You were jerking in your sleep..." the voice of Riza Hawkeye trailed past his head. "Colonel?!"

"Eh?" Roy Mustang jolted awake, his chair spun on its axis, the moon shone brightly in the night sky, crickets chirped relentlessly through the silent night. The dream stood firmly in his mind, refusing to leave, however his face remained stern.

"What's the matter?" he asked as if he was the most significant person in the world and demanded respect from all around him.

"I came in because I have recently received word of great news and I thought I should let you know, sir." Riza muttered, looking at the wide-screen television in the corner flashing details of the latest Rugby game. "Sir, you already know which team one..."

She peered suspiciously at Roy, who shrugged.

"I must of left it on." He said sharply, picking the remote off the desk and clicking the [OFF] button. "There. Is that what woke you up?"

Riza looked shifty, "That is also part of what woke me up, I apologize for disturbing your sleep but I had also received an email invitation to Edward Elric's wedding with Winry Rockbell."

Roy gasped, "That boy thinks he can get married before me huh?"

He remembered the dream and just realized the meaning; he searched frantically in his pocket, and pulled out a ring. Red and gold colors sparkled in the lady's blue eyes, she watched, amazed as Roy clambered to the floor, on one knee.

"Riza... Would you marry me?"

Riza just blinked, "I believe that may be acceptable."

But her eyes were glimmering with joy and admiration. "I'm glad I met you, Roy, I love you." Her face went slightly pink as she finally admitted this.

"I love you too." Roy whispered, loud enough so she could hear.

The door slammed open, Rica shading off the wall. Lt. Havoc stood in the doorway, fully dressed in his pajamas which featured little crescent moons on them. He stood dumbstruck in the doorway, his face went slightly red.

"I'm sorry for interrupting!" he burst and begun to run away, "Your voices woke me up! Roy you lucky bastard" he hissed under his breath.

"Come back here, Lieutenant." Roy ordered, at this demand Havoc came walking back like a puppy that had been thrown out of the house and wanted to redeem itself.

"Yes?"

"You really enjoy doing that to me don't you?" Roy sighed, remembering that dream and realizing that it was a premonition. In the little light in the room, you could tell Havoc's eye twitched and his face was deadest.

"No sir..." he muttered, Riza gave him a glare and he stammered "I mean yes... Sorry, Chief and the Chief's wife" he winked at Riza who pulled out her gun.

"Go back to your room! Slowly..." she demanded. Havoc sped out of the room. Roy knew that the whole Military would know tomorrow...

Riza sighed and Roy smiled at her.

"Perhaps we could have our wedding on the same day as that boy..." Riza grinned and watched Roy's face become distorted.

"Perhaps..."

Roy sat down on the couch and invited Riza to sit with him, she graciously accepted and lent her head on the Colonel's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist, they watched as the sun rose, and listened to the birds sing their morning songs, they could hear Havoc yelling throughout the building.

"Everyone, wake up! Roy and Riza are getting married!"

_Sakura_'s other note: it's not very long however did you like it? any ideas for the next one? any comments or complaints? Please review or email me! :)

* * *

_**A/N (2013):** What a silly story. Elric can't get married in grade 10, how ridiculous (and nobody would let him either - life doesn't work that way!) And the characters don't get proper descriptions so you can't even tell where half the characters are in a given time, especially in this one. Oh well. C'est la vie! I don't expect anybody to review this one, since it's silly, but who knows maybe someone will._ For reference, this chapter had 2 reviews on the old site. Here they are:

(#) Marie 2007-01-06 11:13:33 PM

Cute cute story! Mabey you could write about Al since it seems that you made him human.

Author's response

hi! thanks alot for reviewing. im glad you enjoyed it.  
thanks for the advice, doing one for Al seems to be a good idea.

Another Day, Another Dream(#) kit9kat 2007-02-11 06:46:46 AM

i loved it! This is the best story that i have read in the longest time and that is saying something i would be putting on my own stories but my dad won't give me my own e-mail so yeah bye bye

Author's response

thanks kit9kat, I'm glad you liked it. I will be updating it pretty soon so I'd be honored if you could read it. ^.^

StatementStatement (logic), declarative sentence that is either true or false 


End file.
